SPC47
is the 47th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 388th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Realizing that Noise is nothing more than a creature created from pain, Hibiki refuses to fight him any longer. With that the Cures are left trying to figure out another solution. '' Summary Seperated from the girls, Noise attempts to locate them. As it turns out, the girls are hiding in a tunnel trying to come up with an idea on how to defeat Noise. Hummy interrupts in hopes of encouraging the girls, but to their shock Noise suddenly finds them. He tries to defeat them and stops, commenting that neither of them will be quitting no. As they are, he is also a living creature. He was born from the sadness of others; as they cried tears, each tear created a feather. As he explains this to the girls they are surprised. He tells the girls to go ahead and transform to try to defeat him, and Ako, Ellen, and Kanade seem ready; but to their shock Hibiki has started to cry. She feels sad for him and refuses to fight, so he takes advantage of this by preparing to rid of her. Hibiki stands there until Hummy suddenly gets in front of her to take the hit - allowing Noise to absorb her after she opens the Legendary Score. Within the dark energy she sings to transform all of the bad notes change back into the good ones. She communicates with Noise by doing this, to try to make him feel better by saying how good it is to have music. With this, the girls decide they must show Noise how to overcome sadness and transform into Pretty Cure again. Knowing this will be their last battle, they decide they must defeat him and a battle begins as Noise gets angry and starts to throw several feathers and dark energy at them. Melody then summons her Miracle Belltier and prepares to use it as Rhythm came with her Fantastic Belltier. But before the girls can attack him with it, they are pushed together, along with Muse. To protect the girls, Cure Beat uses Beat Barrier to protect them. While holding it up she recalls how misserable she made people after feeling her own betrayel. But she overcame her pain and works hard now to make up for it. When her barrier breaks, Muse appears and uses Sparkling Shower and Shining Circle. While doing this, she recalls back when Mephisto, her father, vanished and how she only thought she could rely on herself for anything to save him and protect others. But with the others she realized she wasn't alone, and they cheered her up and she became happy again. Rhythm steps in after Noise pushes Muse away and uses her Fantastic Belltier to form a yellow ring. She tells him that despite fighting with Hibiki so much, they're better friends than they have ever been, and have been able to understand each other. Melody joins her to make an orange ring with her own belltier. As the girls finish speaking, the rings suddenly explode and Noise falls. The Cures group together and tell him that tears aren't only for sad things; but they also serve for happiness. Noise angrily rejects this and forces Beat and Muse down again. He attacks the girls, but Muse and Beat regroup with them to protect them. They tell Noise that their hearts combined as one will make great powers, and suddenly the Fairy Tones appear. They combine to make Crescendo Tone, and then give the girls a power up. Their Cure's modules start to shine and the Cures suddenly gain wings. With their strength severly upgraded, the girls resume the attack by using Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo on Noise to defeat him. But before he can go, Cure Melody reveals herself to him and she offers her hand to him, slowly taking it. He slowly disappears while Melody an the other Cures observe him, but as everything returns to normal they realize Hummy isn't there. Major Events *Hummy becomes absorbed by Noise in hopes of using the Melody of Happiness to depower the notes, but Noise holds it back. *The Suite Cures use the Fairy Tones full power until gaining Crescendo Form, finally defeating Noise. Trivia *"Pikan" refers to "Pikapika", which is the sound of "sparkling" **This is also the sound used by a Cure who appears in the endcard advertising the next season. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy (end card) *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny (end card) *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace (end card) *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March (end card) *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty (end card) Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy (end card) Villains *Noise Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes